


Insults

by SmittenHiddleKitten



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He hopes you dream of Loki with another woman, Swearing, Threats, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenHiddleKitten/pseuds/SmittenHiddleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend wrote this. He didn't want me to call him by his nickname and wrote our whole argument  out! I liked it so much, I asked him if I could post it. Ta-da! Here we are!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insults

**Author's Note:**

> You challenge Tom and call him by his nickname which slipped out of his mouth. He tries to wrestle you to stop. You're welcome

The two of you are in a living room, watching TV as Tom tells you about his nickname Bobby, and accidentally mispronounces it as Tommy Boy. You giggle a moment and state that you'll stick with that name for him. He stares down at you, with an emotionless face.

"Don't," He warns.

You giggle again and get up, then walk away from him for a bit and turn around. "C'mere little Bobby! Come here Tommy Boy!"

 

"Don't make me threaten you," He warns you again.

 

"What could you say that's a threat?" You challenge.

 

"A lot of things."

"Like?"

"No." He puts his hands up in surrender. "I'm going to be nice and not do that. Just don't call me Tommy Boy."

 

"Okay Tommy," you respond cheekily.

The emotion drains from his face as he gazes into your eyes. "Screw it, I'm going to dance with death." Tom takes in a deep breath, then exhale what he took. "I hope you dream of Loki sleeping with other women!" Tom yells.You stare at him with a horrified gaze and cover your mouth with your hands. You remove them only to yell back. "You wouldn't dare!" "I do dare!" You lunge at him, hands at his neck, fingers curling around its girth, as Tom falls back on to the couch and swats at your shoulders. "Take it back!" You scream at him. "Never!" is the choked reply that works its way out of his mouth. The two of you struggle in place. He digs his fingers in between his neck and your hands, and slowly prying off your murderous weapons. He jumps up and wraps his bear arms around you and traps your arms to your side. He pulls you back onto the couch, but in the position in where you are trapped between him and the couch. "Let go of me!" "Not until I lose the nickname." "Not until you apologize for the insult!" "Nickname came first, so your apology does to. Or would you rather spend the next hour trapped under a 6’2 tall man?" Tom stares down at you and you look up at him, your looks challenging one another. You sigh. "Fine; I won't call you Tommy Boy." "Good," He responds quickly and just a bit too cheekily. Tom loosens his grip from you and roll of the couch, away from you. He stands up and dusts off non existent dirt from his pants. "I hope you have wonderful dreams of you and Loki porking." He smiles slyly. He jumps to the side to dodge an oncoming pillow aimed for his face. "Fuck you," you tell him. "I would return the gesture, but I rather you save the effort in doing such with Loki tonight." Tom just barely dodges another pillow before running down the hallway closet for escape, chuckling into the furthest corner of the room away from your wrath.


End file.
